Souls Bleed
by aizen must die
Summary: Yuki the Soul Reaper in charge of the town Shibata has had it easy for a while just killing the odd hollow now and then but when a hollow is killed right in front of her by a flash of blue light she doesn't think its a normal surconstance to say the least


Souls Bleed

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter one: Spilled

_The moon is so beautiful_, Yuki thought as she stood at the top of a building overlooking the town below. She stood there breathing the air and still missing her home and her loved ones remaining in the Soul Society. Soon she felt a vibration in her top Shihokusho pocket and pulled out her soul pager.

"What now?" she asked as she looked at the weak signal of a hollow not far from her. She took her hand and pulled her long black hair back as she flash stepped towards the location of the hollow.

Yuki stood there for a while until she saw a small explosion and then the soul of a man in a jogging suit running away from it. Then the man tripped and a hollow that gave the resemblance of a lion with a long purple flowing mane and a red body appeared out of a Garganta portal and stand in front of the fallen meal. The hollow lunged at the man who flinched in vain, for the monster was blocked by a long sword held by Yuki.

"Back off!" she yelled pushing the hollow back with her sword as it prepared itself for battle.

"Stupid Soul Reaper stay out of my way." The hollow said in a young female's voice, as its mouth opened in anticipation of its next meal.

"Sorry I can't do that, this soul doesn't belong to you." Yuki said holding her sword sideways, it was an ordinary looking, long sword with a guard that was shaped like a triangle and she wielded it very well despite her 'figure' getting in the way every now and then.

"This is a good day for me I guess, I've only eaten one other Soul Reaper, and now I get to see if you come in different flavors!" the hollow yelled as she charged at Yuki.

"It's coming back!" the man in the jogging suit said as his head was met with the hilt of her zanpakuto and he was taken away by a hell butterfly just in time for Yuki to jump over the hollow.

The hollow turned around and this time attacked with her tail instead of her teeth. Yuki ducked in mid air and sliced off the tail of the beast as it let out the painful roar of the hollows. Yuki landed and turned around to face her opponent, now focused on the task at hand instead of the pain.

"You bitch how dare you disfigure me!" the hollow yelled as a purple cero began to charge from its agape mouth.

"Damn a cero…Fall from an abysmal darkness Hikage Sosha!" she yelled but before her zanpakuto had time to change she felt a strange spiritual pressure and saw a blue beam of light speed past her, hit the ground a foot from the hollows face, and then went straight through the hollows head in a perfect right angle from the ground up and past a roof. (Hikage Sosha means Shade Runner)

The hollow disappeared in a scream and Yuki stood there confused for a second but then collected herself and jumped to the roof. She looked and saw the light bend over and over again until it stopped a few blocks from her rooftop.

Yuki took out her soul pager and called the Soul Society, "This is Yuki Karasuma in charge of Shibata Town, I just spotted an unusual entity that killed a hollow in front of me, and I request soul protection and an analysis of any unusual spiritual waves in this area." She said.

Yuki jumped to the area she saw the beam of light stop, and looked around, "Nothings here?" she questioned as she jumped from the roof to the ground looking down the road. Then she heard a loud bark that made her jump in fear. "What the hell's your problem!" she yelled as she looked at the creature she was yelling at, it was a dog about hip size with an orange colored coat, "Sorry little guy but you scared the hell out of me." She said as she held a hand to the dog as it licked her hand slightly.

"Your kind of cute." She said with a giggle as she petted the dog and it licked her face a little.

Soon her soul pager went off and Yuki answered, "What was your conclusion?"

"Sorry Ms. Karasuma but although we can account for the presence of both you and the hollow that was killed we don't see any evidence of spiritual pressure nearby." A voice said.

"Then explain how that hollow was killed?" Yuki asked angrily.

"All I can tell you is whatever killed the hollow is long gone now." The voice said as the line went dead.

"Don't hang up on me!" Yuki ordered as she stood up screaming at the phone in vain, "I know what I saw," she said as she started to walk away but the dog tugged on the back of her Shihokusho playfully, "Sorry little guy but I've got to get back to my post." She said as she patted its head and jumped to the roof leaving the dog behind with slight whimpering from it.

Yuki sat down on the top of a hospital cross-legged resting her back against the side of a wall, her hands behind her head when she received another message from her soul pager, "Dear god another one," she complained as she looked at the signal in shock at its strength.

She jumped up from her position and flash stepped as fast as she could to the location of the signal and as she got closer a tree fell to the ground putting smoke in the air hiding anything inside. When it cleared a large hollow stood as it let out a shriek. This hollow was different from the last one in almost every sense of the word, it was a scorpion type hollow with large claws and an even longer tail that was wider the closer it was to the hollows body. Its hair was short and white while the mask had a devilish look to it with long horns that went all the way to the beginning of the tail.

The monster caught a glimpse of Yuki and used one of its claws to smash her into the ground only to miss as she jumped in mid air, "Fall from an abysmal darkness, Hikage Sosha!" she yelled as her zanpakuto widened the further it was from the guard and the top curved back in two spots looking like it was a blade on top of another. Yuki slashed the air and her zanpakuto disappeared in a black void only to appear near the hollows mask. Unfortunately the hollow caught it with its claw before it hit its face and it disappeared only to go back to the zanpakuto as it should.

"Damn your good." Yuki said as the hollow let out a very long tongue and opened its claw lunging it at Yuki, who took her zanpakuto and placed it sideways keeping each side of the claw from crushing her. The Hollow then took his tail and stinger at the end of it and pulled it back ready for it to strike Yuki. But just before the hollow was going to strike it felt a pain at the end of its tail and it couldn't strike Yuki as it had planned.

Yuki looked back to see that the dog she had seen before had bitten the tail of the hollow and was keeping it on the ground as it growled ferociously. The hollow released Yuki from its claw and used its tail to hurl the dog into a tree as it gave a cry of pain when it hit. The hollow then used its tail and tried to strike Yuki but it was deflected by her zanpakuto and barely scratched her cheek.

"Holly shit." She said as she began to pant as the hollow ran at her with its eight legs only to be tackled by the dog causing the hollow to fall over on its back not far from the attack. The dog then stepped between Yuki and the Hollow as it struggled to get up, when it finally did it charged at Yuki and the dog only for a large white hand with a black cloak tear free from the sky and pierce the hollow's center as it howled in pain.

Yuki looked up and saw a Gillian class hollow standing half in this world and the other half in Hueco Mundo. The Gillian pulled its hand and the Scorpion to its mouth and devoured it. Yuki shuttered at the sound of the dying hollows screams mixed with the crushing of its exoskeleton between the teeth of this monstrosity.

Yuki then heard some growling and looked over at the dog and saw that its once happy green eyes became eclipsed by a brilliant light blue. She then noticed that the Gillian was staring right at her, unfortunately the stinger of that hollow had some sort of poison and Yuki fell to her knees panting and coughing, _What the hell am I going to do now? I don't want to die in this place._ She thought until she felt a large amount of spiritual energy in a flash and then the Gillian's head vanished in a red blast of light.

"Well it seems that you've gotten yourself into trouble again." A man's voice said with a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

Yuki looked over and saw a man walking over to her and the dog with black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail that barely went past his neck wearing a black tank top and a white Hawaiian shirt with skulls on it. The only mark on the man was a scar that went from his forehead down his left eye ending not far down his cheek.

The man went over and patted the dog on its head as if saying it was okay accompanied by a smile. The man looked over at Yuki and asked, "Are you okay Soul Reaper?"

"I think so just weakened by the last hollow." She said as she starred at the sky and noticed that five more rips in the sky were opening up and five more Gillian's walked through. "Get out of here!" yelled Yuki as she stood up only to stumble slightly as she used her zanpakuto to hold herself up.

The Gillian in the middle of the group started to charge a bright red cero from his mouth and while the cero's power grew the man smiled wider and wider, "Sorry Soul Reaper but we feel like killing some hollows today." The man said as the cero was launched and sped closer and closer to him. The man pointed his middle finger at the cero and when it was just inches from his finger he said, "Hado number one Sho!" a blue light left his finger and hit the cero causing it to shoot back to where it came and decapitated the Gillian that fired it as it faded away into nothing.

The man looked over at his playfully panting dog and said, "You feel up to having some fun?" to which the dog barked. Then Yuki saw something that she had never seen before, the dog's eyes began to glow bright blue again and it grew roots of light that traveled down its back and to the end of its tail that grew larger and then its red coat turned black. The dog let out a howl and lowered its head and disappeared in a flash of blue light that bent and curved as it flew towards the Gillian.

"Save me some!" yelled the man as he flash stepped to a Gillian's face and pointed his hand at it, "Hado sixty-three Raikoho!" the Gillian disappeared in a wave of yellow lightning and another Gillian charged a cero but soon had a hole in its temple that shot through its head followed by a blue light.

The man looked at a Gillian following his dog and made a red mark in the air with his right hand, "Disintegrate you black dog of Rondanini look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat, Bakudo number nine Geki!" the Gillian let out a roar at the pain the spell was exerting until it fell to the ground.

The red glow that surrounded the Gillian faded away and it attempted to get up but both of its arms were sliced off as the man stood in front of the Gillian's face, now lying in the ground. In the man's hand was a short sword with a oval guard that he pointed at the hollows face and sliced it in half.

_He's a…Soul Reaper?_ Yuki thought just before she fainted and fell to the ground unconscious and unharmed.

END OF SPILLED.


End file.
